


No Worries

by Haywire



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following one of their first practices, Chloe gives Beca a little pep talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fandomweely on LJ for the 'Practice Makes Perfect' prompt.

“Dude I am so beat,” said Beca, wiping her forehead with a towel. “You know I laughed when she said we’d need to do a lot of cardio but she was not kidding.”

“Aubrey seldom jokes, especially when it comes to the Bellas,” Chloe said with a chuckle. She waved to some of the others as they left the gym. “You’re nailing it though, don’t worry, you’re going to do great.”

“I’m not worried about doing great, I’m worried about not dying.” she panted. Beca opened a bottle of water and took a long sip. “How long did it take you to come up with this anyway?”

“Oh, we didn’t come up with it,” Chloe explained. “The whole routine was created by other Bellas, and they did really well with it, so we’re sticking with it.”

“So it is the same routine from that video,” sighed Beca. “Here’s an idea, why don’t we try something new?”

“Because Aubrey is our leader and what she says goes.” Chloe said with a shrug. “It’s no use trying to convince her otherwise, Beca, I wouldn’t bother if I were you.” She looked down at her hands for a beat before shaking her head and smiling at the other woman. “Hey, it really is a good routine, we’re going to kill it and we’re going to be back at the ICCA finals before you know it.”

“You mean before you aca-know it,” Beca quipped with a smirk.

“Yes, exactly! That’s the spirit!” Chloe beamed and playfully slapped the shorter brunette on the shoulder. “It’ll be fine, no worries.”

“No, I was being facet -” she started before giving up. “But yeah, I feel better, thanks for that. The only worry I have now is about smelling, so I’m off to get a shower.”

“Oh, me too!” Chloe said, followed by immediately rolling her eyes. “Not with you, of course, but I need one as well.”

“Riiiiiiiiight.” Beca said, slinging her towel over her shoulder as she headed towards the locker room with Chloe in tow. “I mean, it’s a free country, but dude, if I hear you singing Titanium while you’re in there I swear I’m leaving.”


End file.
